Hormonas Femeninas
by Kisaragi Seki
Summary: Gracias a las travesuras de los trillizos uno de los experimentos de Reiji se mezclo con la cena afectando a la mayoria de los hermanos. ¿Pero que causaba ese experimento? Espera... ¡¿Porque son mujeres? ¿Reiji esta embarazada? ¿Ayato tiene la regla? ¿Raito menopausia?. ¿Shuu y Yui podran controlar a las nuevas chicas?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Bueno ahora les traigo este pequeño fic que no tendrá muchos caps. Es de comedia o intento de. Hablamos mas abajito!.**

**Hormonas Femeninas.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Se removió incomodo en su cama. Para desgracia de una persona como el que dormía casi todo el día el perder el sueño durante la noche era horrible. Se levanto y empezó a vaguear por la casa y los jardines. Tenia hambre y pensó en despertar a Yui pero aquí entre nosotros casi no le gustaba la comida de Yui asi que en contra de todo pronostico decidió ir a despertar a su querido hermano menor.

Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió con mucho sigilo y se escurrió por las paredes hasta llegar a la cama pero para su sorpresa la encontró vacia.

-Hay que asco… Puaj!- Alguien estaba vomitando en el baño. Se alarmo pensando que Reiji de alguna extraña manera se había enfermado, se acerco igual de sigiloso al baño y no se encontró a su hermano. Habia una chica de largo cabello negro/purpura abrazando el inodoro, se volvió a doblar y de nuevo vacio su estomago –Tengo un monstruo en mi estomagooo…- Su voz era melodiosa, suave, no supo como no se dio cuenta antes.

-Di-dis-culpa- La chica giro un poco la cabeza y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Reiji.

-¿Que quieres Shuu?-

-¡¿Reiji?!- Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y topo contra la tina. Era Reiji?!

-¡¿Por qué me gritas!?- La agarro de la cara y Reiji forcejeo pero termino por dejarse llevar, Shuu la puso frente al espejo. Reiji se quedo quietecita, no podía creer lo que veía. Y luego se vio visitando la carísima alfombra de su baño. El rubio no reacciono a tiempo y no pudo evitar que su… ¿Hermana? Cayera al suelo desmayada.

(-/-/-/-)

Ayato se flexiono en la cama con un terrible dolor de estomago. De echo todo el cuerpo le dolia a horrores. Se quito las sabanas y cuando se levanto sintió algo calido bajar por sus piernas. Lo ignoro y fue a su baño y al bajarse los pantalones de su pijama su grito se escucho por toda la mansión.

(-/-/-/-)

"Fue Yui?" Pensó Shuu mientras cargaba a Reiji hacia el cuarto de la rubia. Cuando llego se encontró la puerta cerrada. La golpeo con poco delicadeza peroYui no salía. Se desespero y la pateó sin contar que en ese momento Yui la abrió y fue ella la que recibió la patada.

-Yui!- Soltó a su hermana y corrió hacia Komori que se encontraba viendo angelitos tirada en el piso. Se agacho junto a ella y se dio cuenta que solto a la otra y corrió junto a ella, la cargo, la llevo a la cama y se acerco a Yui para también cargarla y dejarlas juntas. Ahora averiguaría quien había gritado.

(-/-/-/-)

-Que calor!- Raito se despertó y salió de su habitación. Tenia mucho calor haci que se fue a la cocina ignorando por completo que ahora tenia el cabello tan largo que casi rozaba el piso y que había cambiado que era una replica de Cordelia solo que en color castaño cobrizo.

Llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Tomó la charola de Hielos y los frotó en sus brazos. Abrió su pijama y noto dos grandes bultos.

-Eh? Estoy soñando?-

(-/-/-/-)

"Me siento raro" Pensó Subaru mientras daba vueltas en su ataúd. "Y por alguna razon tengo incontrolables ganas de un rapidin"

(-/-/-/-)

-Respira, respira, Ayato, solo es un sueño, solo un sueño- Se pellizco la mejilla pero aun seguía en el sueño, se volvió a pellizcar pero no despertaba. Cerro el puño y se dio de lleno con el en la cara pero eso solo le dejo un ojo morado. –¡¿En verdad soy una jodida chica!?- Se vio de arriba debajo de nuevo en el espejo –¡¿Y porque demonios tenía que ser plana!?-

Continuara…

**Algo corto pero ya los demás serán más extensos, dudo mucho el actualizar cada semana asi que lo intentare cada 15 Días. **

**Publicidad Barata!:**

**La invito a Leer mi otro Fic "Sin Salida" No se dejen engañar por los primeros capítulos con el avanzar de estos será un PersonajesxOCs asi que todos los beshos hermanos tendrán pareja. Tambien para avisar que no podre publicar el capitulo de esta semana porqueeee la libreta donde tengo todo escrito la deje en casa de mi hermosa Amante Yuki-chan ya que ayer me quede a dormir en su casa y se me olvido. Pero como ella vive muy retirado de mi casa no puedo ir cualquier día, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con mis padres. Espero ya tener la libreta la otra semana y ahora si publico.**

**Dejen Review! Que por cada uno su Sakamaki favorito les mandara un beso y les respondera una pregunta!**

**Matta-nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hormonas Femeninas.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Shuu después de salir corriendo del cuarto de Yui para ir a ver quien había gritado se dio cuenta que tenia más hambre que hace un rato asi que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar una pieza de pan aunque sea. Pero cuando llego a la cocina se topo con la imagen más jodidamente perturbadora de toda su floja vida:

Raito estaba sobre la mesa toqueteándose.

Dio media vuelta y se juro mentalmente que nunca comería ahí. Corrió para arriba tratando de sacarse a su hermano (Ahora hermana). Toco la primera puerta que se encontró que resulto ser la de Kanato. No le abrían pero ahora no la volvería a regar pateando la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado de la puerta y el rubio bufó frustrado ¿Qué más podía pasarle?.

-Soy Shuu, tu hermano Mayor- La puerta se abrió y Kanato se arrojo encima de Shuu echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué si Raito es mi trillizo es más bonita y dotada que yo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Esta en la cocina disfrutando de sus atributos y yo que puedo hacer!? ¿¡Eh?!- Estaba deprimida por que no había cambios físicos en su cuerpo. Tipico de una puberta.

-Kanato… No se que decir…-

-Claro! Nunca sabes que decir!- Kanato le dio una cachetada y se metió al cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la nariz al pobre de Shuu.

-Justo ahora desearía estar en las montañas nevadas…-

(-/-/-/-)

Ayato se asomo por la puerta esperando ver a alguno de sus hermanos para ver si a ellos también eran mujeres, tal vez estaba en una loca dimensión donde todos eran del sexo opuesto. Vio a Shuu girar en la esquina y Ayato tuvo ganas de sacarle los ojos ¡¿Por qué coña él seguía siendo hombre?!.

-Ayato?, que bueno que tu no haz cambiado- A Ayato le dio un tic en el ojo, ¿Qué no había cambiado? –Solo te creció un poco el cabello y estas un poco más bajo, que alivio-

-Eres un grandísimo idiota…-

-Ah?-

-Claro que soy una jodida chica! No me ves! Idiota!- Otra más que me cerraba la puerta en la cara. Ayato del otro lado se flexiono agarrándose el vientre, le dolía como el infierno. Camino lentamente hasta su cama pero en ese momento volvieron a abrir la puerta y Shuu casi se desmaya al ver la pijama verde de Ayato llena de sangre de la entrepierna y la peli-roja se quedo quietecita.

-Tu… no me digas que… Joder- Y se desmayo.

(-/-/-/-)

-Esta despertando- Shuu abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero de distinguió fueron los bonitos ojos granate de su hermana menor. –Que bueno que despertaste hermanito- Sonreía de una forma tierna, casi maternal.

-¿Reiji?-

-Si, te desmayaste en la habitación de Ayato, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Si… ¿En verdad eres Reiji?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo ser amable!? ¡Vete al demonio Shuu!- Reiji lo golpeteo y se levanto. A lo lejos vio algo volando y se estrello en su cabeza. Era un tablero de ajedrez de cristal.

(-/-/-/-)

Volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez lo primero que tuvo fue una privilegiada vista de los pechos de Raito.

-Ya volvió a despertar- habló y todas hicieron circulito alrededor de él.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Falta una- Hablo Reiji.

-Quien?- le pregunto otra.

-Creo que Ayato-

-Él ni siquiera ha bajado-

-Hay que ir por ella-

-Reiji…-

-Tu cállate idiota, te lo buscaste.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que mi experimento para la exposición de la otra semana se mezclo con la cena de ayer. Tú, te quedaste dormido en la cena y no comiste. Por eso no te afecto y a Yui no tengo idea, tal vez solo este más hormonal de lo costumbre-

-¿Cuándo se pasara?-

-No lo se… ¿Y Subaru?-

-No se… Subaru! Deja de ver al instructor de Yoga!- Grito Kanato al ver a su hermana menor pegada a la pantalla de su celular babeando por el instructor de Yoga.

-Es que no puedo… necesito, necesito… eso…-

-Te puedo prestar mis revistas y otorgarse lo que hace mis horas… felices…- Dijo Raito.

-Enserio?! Genial!-

-No! Nadie se va a ir de aquí, ¿Shuu? Shuu ven acá!-

-Papá! Llévame a las montañas nevadas!- Gritaba Shuu a su teléfono. Era una lastima que se aiga equivocado al marcar el numero y la señorita de las pizzas no entendiera su pedido.

Continuara…

**shina221002: JAjaja si raito caminando como si nada y Ayato es tan chichinashi que parece hombre xD. Reiji asi es, se casaria con el inodoro si pudiera. Gracias por comentar y animarme a seguir haciendo mi comedia al estilo Kisaragi Seki xD Nos leemos!.**

**Natsuki: *Aparece Shuu y le manda un beso* Shuu: ¿Qué sentí al ver a mi hermano convcertido en mujer? Mmm crei que las drogas me estaban haciendo daño… digo, digo, que asun seguía dormido. Seki: Gracias por leer! Nos leemos!.**

**Shelikernr: Gracias por leer!. Espero te aiga gustado el cap! *Le regresa los besos homosexuales***

**Komori Kanade: El Karma a todo lo que da. Gracias por leer!.**

**Kaori Lee: Aquí esta tu conti espero que te aiga gustado *Aparece Shuu y le manda un beso* Era una pregunta pero como soy bueno las contestare todas. Fue un accidente! No quería ni patear a Yui ni Tirar a Reiji, pero ya me los regresaron *Se va a llorar va un rincón* Y todas están bonitas… y no, aquí no hay incesto… a menos que…**

**Luana: Gracias por leer!.**

**Michelle: Gracias! Espero que este cap aiga sido de tu agrado!.**

**Lolita Gotica: Reiji esta embarazada *Corre en círculos* juro que no fui yo! Fue el karma de Ayato xD no se todavia lo de las parejas pero no creo, será pura comedia. Nos leemos!.**

**Dejen reviews! Y pasen por mis otros fics! Por cada review su Sakamaki favorito les mandara un beso y les contestara una pregunta!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hormonas Femeninas.**

**Capitulo 3.**

-Reiji-san… ¿No cree que todo se salió de control?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Yui?-

-Porque…Shu-san esta de nuevo inconsciente, Kanato-kun tiene horas llorando, Raito-kun está dentro del refrigerador, Subaru-kun tiene mucho tiempo en el baño, Ayato-kun no ah querido salir de su habitación y usted ya vomito hasta el pastel de su segundo cumpleaños-

-Mmm… tienes razón yui… hay que poner orden- Yui suspiro aliviada. –Pero primero… quiero un pastel-

(-/-/-/-)

-Ayato-kun! Dejame pasar!- Komori pataleaba la puerta de Ayato, por fin Reiji (después de comer su pastel) puso un poco de orden en la casa y a ella la mando a sacar a Ayato de su cuarto.

-Nunca chichinashi!-

-Solo quiero saber que te pasa!-

-Solo tengo hemorroides!-

-¿hemorroides?-

-Si… cuando sangras y eso…- La rubia puso un gesto de preocupación, sabia perfectamente que Ayato no tenia lo que decía que tenia. El estaba…

-Ayato-kun, lo que te esta pasando es algo… normal entre las mujeres… Tal vez te toco la peor parte pero solo dura d días… ¿Puedo pasar?- Ayato del otro lado de la puerta se sentía muy sentimental y termino por convencerse de dejar entrar a la rubia. Abrió la puerta lentamente y de topo con 2 grandes ojos rosas que la miraban con comprensión. Suspiró y la dejo pasar.

-Gracias Ayato-kun- Yui paso y se quedaron mirando… -Por dios Ayato… ¡Ahora tu eres chichinashi!-

(-/-/-/-)

Shu cuando volvió a despertar notó que estaba solo en la sala, se sentó lentamente y se levanto de igual manera. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y seguía teniendo hambre. Miró la puerta principal y la idea de huir le paso por la cabeza pero la vocecita de su conciencia le decía que tenia que quedarse con sus hermanas.

-A la mierda la vocecita, yo me largo- Pero su camino fue interrumpido por los gritos de alguien.

-Maldita chichinashi! Largate! Vete! Todos vallanse a la puta mierda!-

-Ayato… perdón, perdón, perdón- Yui estaba siendo echada del cuarto de ayato a almohadazos, tropezó con un cojín y por inercia trato de agarrarse de algo pero su maniobra la termino por subir a la baranda. Al darse cuenta de su error trató de equilibrarse y no caer pero Ayato no vio la situación de la rubia y le aventó otro almohadazo. Yui tambaleo en el barandal y cayó al primer piso.

-¡Chichinashi!- Ayato dándose cuenta de su error corrió para tratar de salvarla. Pero Yui ya había caído.

Cayó sobre el pobre de Shu que estaba abajo.

-¡Mi brazo!-

-¡Mi pierna!... espera… ¡Estoy viva!- Yui se puso a saltar y a bailar.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Reiji que corrió a ellos y al rubio casi se le salen los ojos al verla. Se había recogido el cabello en una alta coleta, traia una cuchara con lo que parecia ser salsa y vestia con un mandil de conejitos.

Se veía tierna…

Joder… el mundo se acabaría.

-¿Qué paso? ¡¿Te digo que paso Reiji?!- Se fue levantando poco a poco -¡Pasa que Yui me cayó del segundo piso! ¡Ustedes son chicas! ¡Yo soy el único chico! ¡Me eh desmayado como 5 veces! ¡Eh sido golpeado! ¡Y aun tengo hambre!- para cuando acabo estaba agitando a Reiji de los hombros.

-Yo… lo siento- la mirada se le puso acuosa.

-Reiji…-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no puedo controlar esto!- Estaba llorando y de que manera, sus hombros se movían violentamente y cuando hablaba, hipaba.

-Yo lo siento Reiji… lo siento, no debí gritarte a ti…- miró a Yui buscando ayuda pero esta seguía en shock por ver a Reiji llorando.

-¿Y si vamos a comprar algo?- ¿Podia funcionar no? A las chicas les gustaba gastar ¿No?. Reiji le regreso la mirada ilusionada.

-¿Y me compras pizza?- Shu asintió -¡Voy por dinero!- y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

-Yui… yui, ¡Yui!- esta despertó de su trance y lo miró. -¿Te encargarías de los trillizos y Subaru?-

-Si… Pero tiene que comprarle algo a Ayato-kun…-

-Si… ya se que es-

-¡No! Yo voy con ustedes!- Subaru también se había cambiado, usaba ropa de Yui aunque le quedaba apretada del busto y la falda más corta que ah Yui. Era igualita a Christa.

-Esta bien…- Se le hacia muy raro ver a Subaru saltar de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya estoy!- Reiji corrió a su lado ya sin el mandil. Reiji llevaba una sencilla camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de Pijama de cuando era hombre, no se veía tan mal.

Y se fueron dejando a Yui a cargo de los trillizos.

(-/-/-/-)

-¿Me podrían hacer un favor?- Las dos lo miraron -¿Podrian soltarme?- Ambas se miraron y negaron. Las dos iban agarradas de los brazos de Shu y eso le incomodaba. -¿Por qué?-

-Me puedo perder- Dijo Reiji

-Las chicas me miran con envidia y los señores dejan de mirarme tan… _asi- _ Dijo Subaru. El rubio suspiro y se limito a caminar. Pero en ese momento Subaru vio al amor de su vida: Un Joven de no más de 23 años descendía de un automóvil deportivo. Su cabello Verde palido se movia con el viento y sus ojos plateados se fijaron en ella. Su sonrisa la dejo congelada y se soltó del brazo de Shu para tenerlo más tiempo en su rango de visión.

-Que linda…- leyó sus labios y el joven se metió a una tienda de artículos medicos. Subaru saliendo se su burbuja se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

-Mierda…-

(-/-/-/-)

-Es que… ammmm-

-¿Qué desea?- Le pregunto la dependienta de la farmacia.

-Ammm… quiero… algo para… _eso-_

_-_Para _eso_? De las pastillitas azules?

-¡No! De eso no!- una viejita al lado de Shu se le quedo mirando al escuchar a la vendedora. –Es que… mi hermana esta en sus días… y…-

-Ah! ¿Buscas toallas sanitarias o tampones?- Shu se quería morir de la vergüenza ¿Por qué Reiji no vino a comprar esto? –Las toallas absorben el flujo cuando-

-¡No necesito saber! Me llevo todo!- La vendedora sonrio satisfecha y empaco muchos productos y le cobro una gran cantidad. Shu más que abochornado busco a Reiji y se la encontró acorralada por un chico que no parecía tener más de 19 años.

-¿Encerio me vas a comprar el helado?-

-Lo que tu quieras…- le susurro al oído el joven – Siempre y cuando tu me des un beso…-

-Ella es mi novia- Shu jaló a la de lentes –Y esta embarazada!- El chico abrió los ojos como platos y después de susurrar una maldición dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-¡Por que hiciste eso Shu!- Reiji le dio manotazos.

-¡Te estaba acosando!-

-¡Me iba a comprar un helado!-

-¿Dónde esta subaru?-

(-/-/-/-)

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Pregunto el hombre que estaba atado a la cama de ese hotel al que la chica albina con una fuerza extrema lo había arrastrado. Él estaba tranquilamente comprarndo cuando ella llego y lo secuestro.

-Subaru Sakamaki-

-¿Por que?-

-Me gustaste desde que saliste del auto, tu cabello verde es hermoso…-

-No se si darle gracias a dios o rezar por que me saque de aquí…-

-Reza… o si…-

(-/-/-/-)

-No se como paso esto…- susurro una asustada Yui al ver la casa echa un desastre y la cocina incendiándose. –Dios amparame…-

Continuara…

Gracias por sus Reviews! Les debo el contestar los reviews pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo al otro cap sin falta! Gracias por leer!

Matta-nee!


End file.
